


Lemon Boy

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Good Deceit Sanders, Guilt, POV Deceit Sanders, Past Lives, Rewrite, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: A one-chaptered story of how Deceit was accepted by the Light Sides and his host.





	Lemon Boy

At first, Deceit was nothing more than a snake. A lying, little snake. Really. He was the deceitful side, his was horrendously short, and his scales didn't really help. He had appeared on the third episode, or something like that. He popped out of no where, scaring both Thomas and himself.

"Greetings." Deceit cooly head depsite the panic in his chest. Thomas made a strangled noise, backing away a bit. "Ah!"

Deceit smirked (<strike>_he felt sick and this felt wrong_</strike>). "Did I scare the little boy?"

Thomas frowned, before turning to the camera. "Everyone, please meet: my deceitful side."

Deceit hated the way his stomach twisted.

* * *

Several episodes past where Deceit had ducked out. He gave no explanation, he just ducked out. His head was swarming with thoughts and his body twisting and curling with hungry fear. He felt sick and tired and angry and afraid and-

Deceit squeezes his eyes close, resolving to disappearing into the warms sheets of his. He wanted to disappear but he knew they wouldn't allow that to happen.

Next thing Deceit knows is that three sides and a host appear in his bedroom, and without meaning too, Deceit popped out of nowhere, screaming, "What are you guys doing in my room?!"

If he hadn't been feeling so sick, he might've laughed at the way the sides screamed. 

"Deceit?!" Thomas finally asked, looking like a disaster. "Oh my god it's finally you!" Thomas looked so, so happy, his joy directed at Deceit and Deceit felt so warm and happy and- what is this feeling?

After talking and the other realizing how important he was, they finally accepted him and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel ecstatic and at peace.

Towards the end of the episode, Roman had been rambling and loudly said, "at least you aren't like the others.", quickly slapping his hand over his mouth and fear settling in his eyes.

Deceit, or Elijah now, stared, shocked, as so did the others.

"The..others?" Thomas asked uncertainly, looking at his sides. The others looked at each other, before Elijah finally said, "Some things are better left unsaid. In meantime, you'll learn about Them, but for now, don't fret about it." With a soft, reassuring smile.

Thomas looked curious but accepted this answer, and with a sincere smile, he said, "Glad to have you back, Elijah."

* * *

The next event that happened shouldn't have happened. It should've been a normal episode in which Thomas should venture into the world. Except, Logan had been insistent on keeping Thomas locked in doors or near his comfort zone. Elijah knew something was off and he firm on finding out what was wrong with him. He ignored the questionable looks the others gave him.

And it turned out he was right on something not being right.

Someone who shouldn't be here was here, someone he thought he left behind was here, standing next to him with a sinister look in his eyes.

Even if he felt fear clawing at him, Elijah kept his posture. He was going to protect his new family at all cost and he wasn't going to let this sick, son of a bi-

"Deceit, oh, how are you my friend? It's been _so_ long!" Anxiety had more or less sneered at him, dark amusement glittering in his golden-amber eyes.

Thomas looked confused and worried, glancing between the two sides, while the other sides were frozen, paralyzed, by Anxiety. Frozen in fear. Ha.

Elijah bristled, glaring at him. "You do not belong here! I was never your friend to begin with." He hissed.

Elijah couldn't help the way his posture wavered for a second when a flash of hurt overcame Anxiety's expression before quickly morphing into cool anger.

"Oh, what a shame, I thought we had something. Were those intimate moments not evidence of our friendship?" He swiftly asked.

Before having the chance to respond, Logan appeared beside Anxiety, looking angry at his counterpart.

Anxiety merely gave a cheeky smile.

"It appears that you've overstayed your welcome, Anxiety. It'd be best if you left while given the chance." Logan said, cool anger laced in his tongue.

Anxiety shrugged. "What if I want to stay a little bit longer?"

Elijah spoke up this time. "You better or else we'll-" "Chase me out? Throw me over the border?" Anxiety quickly snapped. "Oh like that'll do anything, you are aware that the Divider has been broken, yes?"

Silence met him.

Anxiety's eyes widen almost comically. "Oh, you don't!"

Elijah hissed, anger blazing inside of him. "Either way, you are not welcome here and will never be!"

"The Noodle is right! You are not welcomed here! Be gone foul beast!" Roman supported Elijah.

Anxiety rolled his eyes, tilting his head back a bit. "I will be back, back with more chaos that you can ever imagine." He turned his gaze on Thomas, who froze. "And I will come back to protect my host," his gaze now resting on the other sides, "better than these fools will ever do."

The other sides hissed at him, "Leave!"

And without another word, Anxiety left, sinking down, and leaving a trail of destruction and darkness.

* * *

The next occurrence that happened, Elijah knew Anxiety was behind it. He was the ruler of the dark sides, the one with more control, though if he was completely honest, Anxiety could destroy and take over all sides. It terrified him.

Anyways, next thing that happened, Mr. Ratman came along and created chaos. Or Remus, Roman's twin brother. He appeared and knocked his brother with his mace. Remus was something Elijah feared, he was the personification of chaos, and it fucking terrified him.

"You know Tommy," Remus said, cutting off Logan from his logical and not chaotic reasoning, "A little spider came to and told me that your little protectors are doing a horrible job of protecting you!"

Logan stared at him, frowning, whereas Patton was looking at the others in increasing confusion and fear. Elijah, on the other hand, was frozen, fearing settling in.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably, glancing between his sides. "He, uhh, could-d be lying rig-right?"

Logan jumped, as if spooked. His eyes were wide and he hesitantly nodded, turning to face Elijah. "Uh, he is obviously lying, no?"

Elijah was slow to respond. "I-I don't think he's...lying..."

Remus cackled. "Of course I'm not! I always tell the truth and the truth is that you're doing a **_horrendous _**job at protecting Thomas! Honestly Thomas, if you gave me and you-know-who, we'd do a good job at keeping you safe!"

Thomas stared, his eyes wide with horror

Remus smiled.

Elijah felt like throwing up, emotions churning and twisting in his stomach. He shuddered.

"Oh," Remus cooed, and Elijah looked up, his hair standing on his neck when he found the dark side staring straight at him, "Is the poor little boy feeling _sick_? Don't worry, you little lying, nasty snake, Papa Rat and Daddy Web will take good take of you if come back!" He cooed, opening his arms.

Elijah unconsciously shooked his head and backed up against the stairs, stumbling. "N-no!"

Finally, Patton had enough. "Enough! Remus, you do not belong here! Leave!"

Remus stared at Patton, his expression a poker face, before he threw his head back and cackled.

Giggling, Remus threw Patton a look. "You know how to make me laugh, **_Morality_**. Too bad your character doesn't match your name." He sneered. "But then again, I can't really judge, I'm not the holiest."

Remus started to sink down. "Bye-bye! Don't think I'm gonna leave!"

And with that, the intrusive side was gone, his brother starting to stir and stood up. Roman rubbed his head and threw the sides questionable looks.

"What happened?" He askes, frowning.

Thomas looked at his sides, staring at Elijah with horror.

The others noticed his expression, and follwed his eyes, same matching expression soon appearing on their faces.

Elijah held a hand over his mouth, cupping it tightly. Tears silently rolled down his face, his eyes wide. Big, dark spiders crawled all over him, octopus hands swirling around him.

Elijah released his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Thomas whispered, frozen in shock and horror. Elijah shooked his head. "Thomas, I-...I used to be one of them, that's why they want me back."

With a pained smile, Elijah sinked down, the spiders and octopuses still around him.


End file.
